Torn in Two
by girlnextdoor81
Summary: Bella has been with Jake for over 7 years and an engagement is near, what will happen when she's reunited with her high school heartbreak Edward Cullen, will Jakes love be enough to hold on to her or is Edwards hold too strong, or will she be torn in two?


**I don't own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters! Hope you enjoy the story…**

**********************************************************************************

As I tape the last box closed, and the movers load it into the moving van I take one last look around my little apartment. This apartment feels like its apart of me, I've lived in it almost ten years, and now it's empty of everything but my memories. I pick up my suitcase from the floor, and grab my sunglasses and car keys off the counter. But before I can leave and turn in the keys I take one last look around at the small apartment that was my haven. I moved from Texas to New York City when I was 18 for college, and after completing my undergrad at Columbia I decided to stay and attend Law School here as well. I got over my first heartbreak here, entered the dating scene for the first time here, had crazy visits from all my Texas friends in this City, got my first real job here. And now my life for the past 10 years is packed in a moving van and is on its way back to Texas as I begin the next chapter in this book of my life.

Now, I'm a 28 year old Texas "girl next door" with a BS and a JD from Columbia Law who has just accepted a position at Fluor Corp as their internal corporate counsel. Flour Corp is a fortune 500 company that has its hands in all kinds of things from engineering, procurement, construction, and maintenance and although I might not understand every aspect of their business yet, my job is to keep them out of court, or to protect them if they end up there. I will be the youngest corporate counsel the company has ever had, which is partly to do with my grades (which I worked my ass off for) and partly due to the fact that I am the only female that survived a legal internship at Goldman Sachs in NYC and with that also comes letters of recommendation that just about any perspective employer would drool over.

Now after I take my keys and turn them into the office I will begin my 3 day drive from my home of the last 10 years NYC to my new home and hometown of Dallas, Texas. I said my goodbyes to Mrs. Hale my landlord, and guaranteed her for the 1,000th time that I have properly completed my change of address form with the post office, as she reminds me that she will not forward mail for me and grunts as though she's angry right before pulling me into a tight hug and wishes me luck. Typical New Yorker right… tough angry exterior, but heart of gold. As I pull away from the hug I begin to feel the sting of tears creeping up on me. "Well, Mrs. Hale I better gets going if I want to make it to work by next Monday." Mrs. Hale hands me a small brown paper bag with a sandwich and an apple and she pats my shoulder and I turn away to go.

I've never been this sentimental but as I walk out the door of my building for the last time I again feel the sting of tears in my eyes, until I am standing in front of my new car, a congratulations gift to myself of sorts a brand new Audi A6 in a sleek sexy black, with every bell and whistle I could think to add. For 10 years living in NYC I didn't have a need for a car, and once I was finished with my studies and took a permanent job at Goldman Sachs for the last 3.5 years I've made fantastic money and had very few expenses other then my rent, which has allowed me to purchase a car here which I will drive to Texas, and a house in Las Colinas. I guess its time I grow up a bit and since the housing market in Texas is so much more affordable then NYC it made more sense to purchase then to continue to rent. I have chosen to take the three day drive alone to allow me some time to clear my head. Both Alice and Rose offered to make the drive with me, but the truth was I only wanted to make the drive with Jake, who of course couldn't get the time away from work, so alone it is. I open the trunk and put my suitcase in, and walk to the driver's door and take in a deep breath of New York air, which does cause a small cough, from the smog. Pollution or not the city has its own smell and I will miss my time in New York. I connect my iPod and start the ignition; I am officially off to Texas. If I stay on track I should make it in 3 days or less, which puts me in on Tuesday night. The movers are scheduled to arrive on Thursday, and a few new furniture deliveries will happen on Wednesday. This will give me a few days to unpack and attempt to settle in before staring my new job on Monday. I roll down the window, and turn up the music there's nothing to help pass the time and clear my head like a little wind in my hair while I sing at the top of my lungs!

I had called Alice and Rose about an hour ago letting them know I was just about an hour away. I asked Alice to call my Mom knowing she would worry if I didn't and be angry if she wasn't allowed to join in the mini girl homecoming as I entered my new house for the first time. The house I had purchased wasn't exactly small, but I figured that real estate was a good investment to I bought what I wanted, and since for the last 10 years I lived in 450 square feet in NYC I wanted the ability to spread out a bit now. As I placed the keys in the front door and opened the door to _my_ new home I took in my surroundings. The four bedroom three bathroom house what open and spacious and from the front entry you could see into the beautifully landscaped backyard with the in ground hot tub and swimming pool. I am sure that my friends and I will enjoy the space for a few BBQ's and Alice already mentioned planning a house warming party to get me reconnected with all our old high school friends, plus to get me introduced to a few new members of the crew. I was walking around the kitchen as I ran my fingers along the cool granite and opened the oven and took in my surroundings I heard the doorbell ring.

"It's open" I called out, and as soon as the front door swung open I heard the giggles and footsteps of Alice. Alice has been my best friend since before I can remember. She lived next door to me growing up and our parents are still neighbors today. Alice is petite and beautiful with fairy type qualities. She stands just about 5 feet tall, with short dark hair that is always perfectly. Alice's eyes draw you in, they are a soft grey in color looking silver as she smiles and they twinkle and shine. Alice runs to me and attacks me in a hug…"The prodigal child has retuned, except in your case it's the prodigy child not the prodigal one" followed by another giggle that sounds of bells ringing. Alice is loud and all personality, which fits her career choice of marketing/PR perfectly. Behind Alice is Rosalie, who joins the hug and comments "trouble is officially reunited, Dallas has no idea what is in store with the three of us together again. We'll paint this town red all over again" Rose is so opposite of Alice, Rose is tall with long flowing blonde hair and perfect skin and Barbie like body. Rosalie looks like a model just off the cat walk, but couldn't be more different then the stereotype she is so often placed in. Rose is strong and confident, and so smart. Rose studied math in college, but unless you want to be an accountant there aren't a plethora of jobs for mathematicians so Rose has opted to teach high school math, which makes me laugh as I am certain she is the star of so many young boy wet dreams. Before I can even show the girls around the house my mother walks in. Renee looks great as normal, and begins to cry the moment she sees me. As she hugs me she begins to sob, and you would think she hasn't seen me in ten years, when I religiously came home to visit at least 6 times a year and would stay for a week or longer over Christmas and summer break. "I can't believe that my baby girl is moving home and all grown up, it makes me feel as though I'm getting old, and I am not ready to be old." Renee's eyes shine and she smiles as me, as her joke is heard and we all realize there is some truth behind it.

I walk all three girls around my house and hear all the oohs and ahhs and I show them every nook and cranny of the empty house that feels bigger then its 3000 square feet since the only thing in it is my suitcase and the four of us. I had hired painters to come in last week so that there weren't any white walls in the entire place. Alice brought with her a bottle of my favorite wine and we decided to all sit on the dark wood floors and celebrate my moving home and new job right here and now at 3pm on Wednesday afternoon. As we drink the expensive wine from paper cups we laugh and joke about old memories. As we finish the wine Rose looks at her watch and a huge smile grows on her face. A smirk that would bring any man to his knees, just enough mix of innocent and provocative, "Well, I don't want to steal Bella's thunder, and I was supposed to wait until everyone is here but I just can't…I have some news." Alice and I exchange glances and at the same time say "Spill it Rosie" and fall into a fit of giggle both because we know she hates being called Rosie and because we still say the same things at the same time. Rose rolls her eyes feigning annoyance before the most beautiful smile appears and she says "I'm getting married, Emmitt finally popped the question last week while we were at dinner with my parents, and since we've been together forever and want the ability to take a long honeymoon and both work at the high school we've decided to get married before the end of summer so that we'll start the school year married." Alice was screaming, my mother was crying, and I was speechless. Alice and Jasper were married a few years ago, and Rose and Emmet had been dating for ages it seems but this would officially mean that all my close friends were married and we were adults and I was awestruck not remembering when this happened. Alice and I joined Rose in a hug and began to talk about the wedding details she already knew she wanted and how she wanted to get married in a small church and have a small but very classy reception, and they were planning on spending 2 weeks in Alaska for their honeymoon. Being that it was the end of May and school just released for the summer there were only weeks rather then months to plan this wedding to allow for a two week honeymoon at the end of it all. Funniest part of this is in high school Rose was the head cheerleader and Emmet the star football player, and now both teach at the same school Rose Math and coached cheerleading, and Emmet teaches history and coaches the football team, they are living legends at that school and finally they get their wedding.

In the middle of all the wedding talk my mother politely excused herself needing to leave to make dinner for Charlie, and as if on queue my stomach growled and Alice and Rose changed the subject from wedding details to dinner options mentioning that Jasper and Emmet would disown us all if we didn't include them in dinner plans.

"OK guys, well I won't have furniture until tomorrow, and my stuff won't be here until Thursday and I haven't even been to the grocery store yet, so it sounds like dinner isn't here tonight." "Bells I have the perfect idea, there is this cute, new little gourmet pizza place just down the street, how about we order in pizza, and have the boys pick it up on their way over while we make a quick run to the store for a few grocery items, beer for the guys, and more wine for us." Alice was practically jumping up and down and clapping her hands, Rose and I just laughed at her excitement and nodded. "Let me grab my keys and we'll head out". Alice and Rose called Jasper and Emmitt to fill them in on our dinner plans and we all piled into my car and headed to the Target for items like a trash can, shower curtain and other essential items like toilet paper and soap before heading to the grocery store, and a quick stop at the liquor store before making it back to my place just as Jasper pulled in as well.

Jasper jumped from his truck swooped in and grabbed all the bags from our arms and kissing Alice sweetly on the cheek. The connection they had still surprised me, just a simple kiss on the cheek with those two was so intimate you almost felt as though you were intruding yet you wanted to watch because you could see how much love they shared for one another. Jasper and Alice were high school sweethearts and I think everyone knew they would be married before they turned 16, and although they lived together they did wait to get married until they both finished college and had steady jobs so they were "responsible as they began a life together" as they put it. Truth was they had a life together since they were barely 18. They were practically inseparable being friends since they were 5 and began dating at 16 even though they loved each other long before that, they have been each others first for everything and are the strongest couple I have ever seen, never wavering, no doubts they would not become one of the statistics of married couples that end in divorce.

"Emmet will only be about five more minutes the pizzas were just being pulled out of the oven so I headed on over. Glad to have you close by again Bells and I'm sure that Alice is ten times as excited to have her partner in crime home too." As we placed the grocery and shopping bags on the counter Jasper brought me into a side hug his arm around my shoulders and placed a friend kiss on my temple. Jasper was a handsome man, tall and slender with long blonde curly hair and he fit the southern gentleman stereo type to a tee. Jasper is a gifted architect who wins every home or building that he chooses to bid. And it is rare to see him in anything other then jeans and boots, and he drives a huge white F250 King Ranch pick-up truck, and usually has a hard hat and several rolled up blue prints in the passenger seat. I just finished giving Jasper the tour when the front door flew open and the boisterous Emmet who was the size of the rock with the heart of a teddy bear struts in, shoves the pizza boxes into Jasper's stomach and grabs me in a hug twirling me around as my feet are dangling below me. "How's my baby sister Bella? Finally decides to come home and bless us all with her smile and smoking body." On queue Rose smacks Emmet upside the head and he puts me down and pats my ass and rubs the back of his head at the same time. Emmet is not actually my brother, but he always took me under his wing as though I was his little sister, was always protecting me and looking after me. I think he had some guilt over the fact that I dated his twin brother and although we were together on and off for two years, it ended badly, after which I decided to accept my scholarship to Columbia and move to NYC rather then attending UT in Austin as I had always dreamed of and was planned until Edward and I broke up for the last time. I had found out that Edward was "messing around" with one of my friends, Tanya, and had been for a while behind my back.

Everyone was shocked since they hid it pretty well, but obviously no one was as surprised as me. I didn't even know when he found the time between work, school and spending time with me but he did. And I knew that if I didn't leave this cycle of on again off again cheating and forgiving would continue, so I put on my big girl pants and called Columbia to see if I could still accept my scholarship and told my parents I was leaving. The time in between the break up and me leaving for NYC was a matter of days; I figured a clean break was best. In all my visits back I hadn't seen Edward, he left a few years after me to explore his life a bit else where I think he traveled some, but I'm not sure where he ended up. OK, that's a lie he traveled a bit after school then he moved to a small town in Georgia but recently accepted a position with some big logistics company in Phoenix, AZ. Last I heard he had a pretty serious girlfriend for awhile but they broke up earlier this year and he was dating but nothing serious currently. I had even managed to completely avoid him at Jasper and Alice's wedding, but I was guessing this wouldn't be near as likely at Emmet and Rose's being he's Emmet's brother an all.

To break me out of my revere Rose spoke up and admitted to spilling the engagement secret and followed it up by asking me to be the maid of honor. "Of course Rose, why do you look doubtful in what my response would be?" Rose looked at Emmet and back to me with her eye brows creases "Well, Edward is going to be the best man, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about all that." I wanted to choke and cough, so I covered it with a laugh, "Rose, its been what 10 years between Edward and I...we've both moved on, and I'm happy with Jake and I love you and Emmet so of course I won't let some high school teenage drama that Edward and I had ruin what is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Rose and Emmet hugged me and thanked me and I sighed realizing this meant me not running into Edward was going to be much more difficult and as the wedding grows nearer will be nearly impossible.

"OK guys let's eat before the pizza gets cold. You guys sit, be my guests and I will grab the beer and some more wine. We'll even use the fine china to celebrate the occasion." I smiled and laughed at my own joke as I tossed some paper plates and paper towels from the kitchen to the living room floor. I joined everyone on the floor passing out beers to the guys and refilling wine glasses for Alice, Rose, and I. As we sat on the floor and ate pizza we laughed and told stories of all of us in high school and all the silly or stupid things we did. Recapping everything from the first day of high school, the football with Emmet, soccer for Jasper, and cheerleading for Alice and Rose, we even talked about prom although I was positive everyone was careful to stay away from the subject because of me and Edward, its like they all walked on egg shells as if I wouldn't be able to handle the subject of him at all. Now, granted I didn't talk about him often, but he was a part of my past, my first real love, and my "first" but then he also turned into my first heartbreak. I ran away I recognized that, and so did all my friends although they would never say that to me, in fear of hurting my feeling. Alice had said it to me more than once, but Alice and I talked about everything and she understood, running away when I did was the only way I could deal with that was going on, and Alice (although no one knew this) encouraged me when I told her about Columbia, she understood that my chest was tight and she saw the glassy eyes brimming with tears would go on for months if I didn't find a way to get away from having to see Edward regularly. I did feel a bit bad because no one except Emmet remained close to Edward they all blamed him for my leaving and eventually Edward left as well, and although he came home often too and many times the same timing as my trips we always managed to avoid each other.

After a few more hours of talking and laughing everyone went home needing to sleep before work tomorrow, Rose and Emmet promising to be back tomorrow since they had the summer off. After everyone left and I cleaned up a bit I filled the tub with hot water, pulled my hair into a messy bun on top my head and slowly stepped into the hot water and let it slowly relaxed my muscles starting at my neck and slowly makings its way to my shoulders and eventually all the way down to my toes. Once I was completely relaxed I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jake.

"You've reached the voicemail of Jacob Black, with Goldman Sachs and I am currently unavailable to take your call, if you would please leave a message I will return your call just as soon as possible…" as the voicemail beeped that I could look at the clock 8:08.."Hey Jake is after 8 here which makes it after 9 for you, I was just calling to say I miss you and I can't wait to see you this weekend. Call me or email me your flight details so that I can be sure to pick you up. I saw the group tonight we just hung out and ate pizza on my living room floor, and I just stepped into the bath, but I'll be up a while yet so call me when you have some time. I love you Jake." As I hung up the phone the only thought that crossed my mind way typical…I might have the DNA that would allow me to become a workaholic, but Jake defiantly was one, and maybe that's why we got along so well. I lay back in the bath tub and as I closed my eyes I saw Jakes face, his dark hair and tanned skinned. His eyes big and bright as he smiled back at me. Jake was tall almost 6'4" and muscular although not bulky like Emmet, he was leaner. And there is something about men that have to wear a suit and tie to work everyday that is just sexy. Jake and I have been dating pretty seriously since the summer before I started Law school which puts us going on seven years, and I defiantly see Jake and me getting married. We've even talked about it, and that conversation had become more frequent with my move back to Texas. Luckily since Jake works for Goldman Sachs he can do his job from pretty much any major city and he is in the process of getting all the paperwork for him to transfer to Texas done, once that happens Jake will move into my house with me and hopefully will be engaged by the end of the year. I laid in the tub a bit longer enjoying the hot water on my skin and the feeling of warmth surrounding me. I decided that even though Jake wasn't here yet I could still crissen the house on my first night here and I softly ran my fingers over my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples and watching them harden. I then carefully followed the trail that Jake took so often from my breast to the mound of nerves between my thighs. I slowly spread my lips apart with my fingers of one hand and began to run my clit while continuing to rub my breast with the other hand. I was just beginning to enjoy the sensation of my own hand rubbing my clit and had just slid one finger inside my pussy when the damn cell phone rang, which only frustrated me. "Hello" I huffed making aware to who ever might be on the other side that I was being disturbed. "Hey babe it's me, sorry I missed you earlier, am I umm interrupting something." It was as though I could hear the knowing smirk in Jake's voice. "Hi Jake, and no your not interrupting anything that I wouldn't wish you were involved in anyway. How was your day, it's been a long one huh?" There was some silence, then Jake spoke again "yeah, it's been long, but good. I think I finally have all the signatures I need to get my transfer to Dallas completed and I was just out having a drink with the guys after work, might even take in a Yankee's game before I catch my flight to see my beautiful girlfriend this weekend. How's the house, as great as you remember it? How's the gang staying out of trouble I hope?" I laughed softly and felt my body instantly relax in the comfort I found in his voice. "The house is great better then I imagined, and the gang is awesome, Emmet and Rose got engaged last week and asked me to be the main of honor in the wedding. They are planning on getting married before the end of summer." Jake coughed sounding like he might have choked at the news of a wedding "WOW engaged and getting married before the end of summer, sounds like there might be a story behind that, a bun in the oven maybe?" "No Jake no bun in the oven, Rose wouldn't hide that from me and Alice, not to mention that she was joining in on the wine just as much as Alice and I tonight, they just want to take a long honeymoon and don't want to have to wait a year, so before this summer ends it is. Sounds like the wedding will be smallish and local. Just Alice and I as bridesmaids, and Edward and Jasper as groomsmen." I think I heard Jake growl at me saying Edwards name. Jake knows all about my past and all that went on between me and Edward, not to mention the trust issues I had with all men after Edward so its wasn't a big surprise that he wasn't a fan of Edward. "Well, I'll email you my flight info as soon as we got off the phone I'm coming in a day early too, hope you don't mind seeing me Thursday instead of Friday." I quickly sat up in the tub slashing water all over the floor. Then almost dropped my phone in, Jake took an extra day off work this is unheard of "Jake, love that's great I can't wait to see you." I heard Jake change hands with the phone and then his voice got husky and he said "Then the hands on your body and in your pussy will be mine and not your own. I love you babe never doubt that and even though my work is crazy right now as soon as my transfer to Dallas is complete the second I walk in the door to our Home after work I will remove my tie and bury my face between your thighs to get your pussy good and wet and I lap up your sweet taste before entering your pussy with my rock hard dick and making you cum several times before we even eat dinner together, then we can fall asleep in each other's arms every night." I shivered and felt myself get a bit wetter before realizing that I better get out of the tub soon as I was starting to wrinkle. "Jake, I love you too and I'm so excited that we're going to live together when you get here. Falling asleep and waking up in your arms sounds the perfect end and perfect beginning of everyday. Now, I need to get out of this bath and check my emails and send my new boss a quick note that I'm in town and any details I might need for Monday. I love you and can't wait to see you Thursday." Jake breathed this separation was equally hard on him "Thursday, and be ready for me to ravish your body, my dick can't wait to be inside you. I love you babe, goodnight."

I stepped out of the tub and drained the water and pulled my bathrobe out of my suitcase. After drying off, lotioning, and brushing my teeth I pulled out my laptop and plugged it into the wall and plugged the air card in as well. I logged into my email to see that I had 13 messages; a few were junk, one from Jake, a few from friends in NYC seeing how the drive went and one facebook friend request. I opened the email from Face Book and saw that I had a friend request from Edward Cullen.

A/N I could use a Beta if your interested please email me. And review review I want to know what you think.


End file.
